Moon Peaches
by Katia11
Summary: "The delicate nectar was dripping down her chin, onto her gloriously copper toned neck. When had the fruit become so deliciously distracting?" Katara/ Aang. A bit naughty and fluffy. : Beware.


I don't really know what inspired this, but it is a bit naughty. Sorry! Love, Katie. P.S. This is set two or three years after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. I don't really know where or how it would take place. It just kind of came to me, so use your imagination. =)

I don't own Avatar.

Moon Peaches 

There she sat, her beautiful red lips pursued around a moon peach. The delicate nectar was dripping down her chin, onto her gloriously copper toned neck. When had the fruit become so deliciously distracting?

Aang gulped trying to control the images now flashing in his brain. He had gotten used to these intense flashes of intense 'longing' for Katara. Mostly because he'd been experiencing them pretty much since he hit puberty. But this one was especially bad. She was wearing way too few clothes in the hot summer's day, and her shoulders were glistening seductively in the sun. She tossed her long, black locks behind her head as she laughed at something Sokka said. Aang closed his eyes trying to picture a peaceful place where Katara could not torment him. But she kept popping up in his head, pursing her beautiful, luscious red lips at him. He groaned as he opened his eyes and walked away from the campsite. Sokka and Katara turned to look at him curiously but he merely waved a hand to brush off their gazes.

He needed to get away and fast. He ran as fast as he possibly could, leaving only wisps of air behind him. Finally he reached a place where he imagined himself to be safe. A small grove of the fruit that had just recently caused him so much trouble, but the moon peach was a beautiful fruit. It had always been one of his favorites. He pulled one down and began munching on it, letting the nectar flow down his own chin like a little boy again. He tried to imagine what Giatzo would say if he knew what Aang had just been thinking about Katara. What he couldn't stop thinking about her rather. He felt himself flush.

"Aang," the vision scolded. "This is no way for a monk to be thinking!"

"I can't help it!" he would squeak nervously, his voice cracking.

"Oh yes you can, separate yourself from her, you've been near her much too long."

"But I don't want to," he mumbled as he slowly sat down on the ground.

"I know Aang, love is hard."

Aang sighed.

"I wish you were really here, instead just a figment of my imagination so I could know what you would really say."

And with that the vision was gone leaving Aang to sit alone again muttering to himself about Katara.

Just then a shape appeared at the end of the grove, her form gliding towards him gently. She was smiling at him, and she was dressed less provocatively now.

"Hi Aang," she said softly as she sat next to him on the ground.

"Hello Katara," he said just as softly throwing the stupid pit of his peach into some nearby grass.

"You left in such a hurry I thought you were angry about something," she whispered. "And since you're my boyfriend, I thought I'd come check on you."

She had picked up another moon peach and started nibbling on it. Oh, why had she done that? Her soft nibbles on the outside of the fruit made his temperature rise uncomfortably. He shifted farther away from her.

"I'm fine," he squeaked nervously. But she copied his actions which brought her closer to him. He grunted angrily.

"Aang, you're upset with me," she muttered and the delicious wonderful fruit tossed in her mouth gently.

He huffed trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know if that's how I'd put it," he mumbled. The moon was coming out now, playing in her eyes. She slurped some of the extra juice spilling from the fruit.

"Well we should get back," she said gently nudging him. The simple touch sent a wave of electricity through him that sent his head reeling and made him feel slightly lightheaded. He touched his hand gently to his forehead and moaned.

"You drive me crazy do you know that?" he finally confessed.

She sat there, still nibbling that accursed fruit.

"What do you mean?"

Finally he groaned in frustration and knocked the fruit out of her hands. A second later his lips were moving hungrily against hers and his hands were knotted in her hair as he pulled her tightly into his chest. Her lips tasted deliciously like moon peaches. She parted her lips slightly and this only made Aang's situation worse. Her taste floated into his mouth like a tempting wine. He groaned slightly trying to fight the urge off, but she took it as something else. She pulled the front of his robes so he was as close to her as he possibly could get. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled gently into the kiss. His brain was now turning into mush, thinking of nothing but kissing her. He slowly and gently deepened the kiss even further. She sighed gently in his arms.

And with that he lost complete control and forcefully pulled her onto his lap. Suddenly she gasped and quickly scooted away from him. Her face was a very deep red.

"Aang!" She scolded, and he blushed.

"Sorry," he replied breathlessly. "I got carried away."

She nodded and brushed a lose hair from her face with a sigh.

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"I told you, you're driving me crazy," he admitted quietly.

She blushed, now understanding completely what he meant.

"Sorry," she said as she scooted closer to him again.

He laughed as he took her hand in his; thankfully she had not chosen to pick up the moon peach from the ground.

"That's okay, just lay off moon peaches for awhile," he said with a wink.

She flushed but Aang continued to smile.

-x-


End file.
